The 107th Games: Fire and Ice
by dreamstar potter
Summary: Zuko Takenaka is a regular hunter from the Seam of District twelve.  Katara Hamasaki is an apothecary apprenitce in the town of district twelve. Katara takes place of Zuko's sister in the reaping and Zuko is the male tribute what happens when they meet?
1. The seam

Summary: Zuko and Katara are two different kids from one gigantically poor district…district twelve. When Katara takes Zuko's sister place in the Hunger Games and Zuko is chosen for the games, what will happen? What will the capitol do about Zuko and Katara's abilities? Will they have another winning chance at the games?

Foreword:

Generally it's going to be very similar to the book, I needed it to be convenient to give Zuko, and Katara last names, so don't kill me…they're not going to be based on their element more like strange though "Normal" last names. For example, Zuko Takenaka and Katara Hamasaki (Okay her last name is beach or spring but I like it! She's an exception.) Japanese named because I want to, I want to say it might be a hard long way into making this…a great story. I am not confident that I will get reviews or anything I have seen many not get reviews but at least read it…please. I do not own Avatar the last airbender or the Hunger Games please enjoy.

Chapter One

The seam

Zuko 3rd person point of view, (Might be first person)

His eyes fluttered open as the sun came up. Golden rays shined through the blinds of the room. Golden eyes shined as bright as the sun and pierced the world. His golden eyes. His fingers stretched each one flexing giving him reminiscence of a cat waking up from his daily nap. He sat up and realized that his sister, Lai Takenaka was snuggled with his father. He sat up and his pale fingers brushed black strands of twisted locks out of his bright golden eyes. Zuko Takenaka couldn't help but do this morning ritual every day. He knew, when his twelve-year-old sister, Lai gets bad dreams she snuggled up with his father. He liked his mother better but family is family. Zuko sat up as the sun rose rapidly above the horizon he pushed the precious silk sheets off his body and slid into a pair of boots that he used most every day, to go to school, to go to the Hob, to hunt, these were his everyday boots. Despite the fact he lived in the Seam, the outermost place in District Twelve they enjoyed the luxury of having red silk to sleep with, father pleaded with him not to trade the red silk for some bread that would fill them for a month, or several squirrels plus some marmalade from the market. It's not like they could make their own marmalade with the fresh berries beyond the fence of District twelve. Zuko despite the fact he was only sixteen years old he kept this household together and made sure that they had something well to eat about once a day, if he is lucky, more than once.

He went out to the kitchen and smiled there was two small jars one of fresh marmalade, probably made from the berries he and his buddy, Aang gathered last week and one of creamy butter enough to slather on a small loaf of bread. He picked up the note left by Lai,

_Just in case, Happy Hunger Games._

_L.T. _

Right! He mentally slapped himself for forgetting this day. Today was the one hundred and seventh annual Hunger Games. District Twelve has won a number of three times one by the legendary Katniss Everdeen another in the same Games Peeta Mellark, and the last Haymitch Abernathy. Those were three winners living in the lap of luxury but Haymitch passed away and Katniss died in the seventy-fifth quarter quell. Peeta was the only victor alive now. His job is to mentor District Twelve tributes, and he's pretty good at giving the tributes advice. He gathered up the jars of butter and marmalade and slid the jars into his pocket, then he walked out of the house and to the fence that ended Panem, or it is now, District thirteen was bombed because of the rebellion. He checked to hear if the fence was still on, electrified or not, it did it's job in keeping the flesh eaters out of their district. He slid under the space that was coincidentally hidden from everybody. There were rumors that the victor, Katniss would slide under this very spot to hunt everyday before she moved to victor's village.

He slid under the gaped electrified fence and picked up his silvery gold silver bow and arrow. Zuko's father said that it was an ancient art, archery; his family has passed down the archery tradition to their children for thousands of years. The Yu Yan archers themselves handled these silver gold weapons and used them for justice, self-defense and survival. This was silver and gold, no joke silver and gold and therefore very precious just like the red sheets, but Zuko was more in touch with this weapon than any other, thus making him horrified if he had to trade them or turn them in. True, they could always sell these weapons for good money but the problem is, he might get shot. Heck he could be whipped daily for hunting in the forest. He met up with his thirteen year old buddy, Aang, they met when he was fourteen and Aang was only ten years old going into the forest learning and investigating his intricate rope snare that he uses for catching food…it worked when he was lazy and didn't want to physically hunt so he put out rope snares then approached the struggling animal with a knife. Despite the fact that Aang killed animals he loved them all and couldn't help but tear up when Zuko would approach it cautiously with a knife. Aang's wide gray eyes would widen in sadness when it died and he would go ahead and gather some of the fresh berries for Marmalade. His hair was brown and messy and short and he had tattoos that were in the shape of an arrow on his forehead it was on the top of his hands also and probably framing his entire body. Zuko sat on a broken log and took out the marmalade and the butter, "I got the butter and Marmalade a gift from Lai," Zuko said.

"I traded a squirrel for a nice long baguette, good thing Lai realized sooner," Aang pulled out a brown bag and a warm baguette. Zuko took the bread and inhaled the luscious scent of life in his hands, "mmm it's still warm," Aang gave Zuko a hopeful look and his eyes widened and said, "no, ohhh no," He knew that look Aang wanted Zuko to keep it warm using his mutant fire power. Aang had the wind mutant power and maybe some people had the earth or water mutant power. This gene was passed down Zuko's family for thousands of years. He learned the art of "firebending'" and Aang mastered the wind element called, "airbending" he was a prodigy. Aang stripped the bushes behind him of blackberries and he said, "Right! Happy Hunger Games!" "And may the odds," He began with a strangely accurate capitol accent, "be ever in your favor!" Zuko finished with an equally accurate accent. Ozai told him stories that they lived in District one until they found out Zuko carried the Fire gene so they went to the outer districts to keep themselves from being seen. His mother didn't carry the gene so neither did Lai but Ozai and Zuko both carried the gene so they moved to the most discreet places: District twelve and for so long they lived there. In fact many gene-carrying mutants were there too, he guessed it was the safest for them. Aang has no parents, they both died in a mine explosion and Zuko only had Lai and Ozai his mother disappeared one night. Things were pretty rough in the Seam and no one was rich but it seemed to make them more aware, faster, smarter, and stronger than someone who lived in luxury.

End of Chapter one. 

Yes it's quite short but it's the first chapter it will take some time to, you know, update but that's the way things are. This is it, the first chapter. At least read and please I appreciate saying that other stories might be your favorite but please review. 


	2. The reaping

Hello people again, it's April 7, 2012 and I am about to update The 107th Games: Fire and Ice. I have just read Ranec Tranfersas or something a Harry Potter fanfiction it's awesome and sad. I simply love it, your awesome author who wrote it, the name whom I don't remember. Well enjoy chapter two here it is, please review? If you don't that's totally fine by me.

Chapter two

The reaping

Zuko POV (first person)

After Aang and I hunted, fished, and gathered for a while we went to the Hob where Greasy Sae would take half our berries for five bowls of soup. Her eyes were trained over the spot where I hid my bow and arrow and spotted the glint of gold. I hid it more and smiled falsely, "thanks for the bowls of soup Greasy Sae Happy Hunger Games,"

Aang and I nodded grimly at each other, we both have taken tesserae so my name is in the boy bowl twenty times than normal and Aang's name is in the bowl four times than normal since he's thirteen. I went home and saw that Lai has stretched out a suit and tie for me. "What is it?" I asked playing stupid to Lai. "A shirt and tie Zuko you have to wear it for the reaping," I went into the bathroom and pulled on the suit and tie and when I looked in the mirror I did not recognize myself. "You look nice Zuko," Father said. He, like me was wearing a suit a suit and tie. I saw Lai in a bright gold dress the ribbons that were attached to the dress were untied, I stooped to her level and made a light bow she turned to me and gave me a hug around the neck. She whispered, "I'm scared I'll get picked,"

"They can't pick you your name has been in the ball only once," I said, resting my chin on the top of her head. We separated and I gave her a smile "You look lovely," I said in my ridiculously accurate capitol accent.

"Why thank you," She said with her own version of a capitol accent she bowed spreading her dress and twisting her feet to an awkward pose. I took her hand and twirled her daintily. She giggled and both of us holding hands we went down to the town square of the courtyard. The reaping takes place in the courtyard where children by age are roped off on one side of the courtyard and on the other, adults. The youngest are in the back while the oldest are in the front. A lot of us gave each other grim nods and Effie Trinket District Twelve's representative hopped onto the stage and said, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" There was applause and a man in his early twenties stepped onto the stage a false smile plastered onto his face. "This is our victor and mentor for the District twelve tributes, Peeta Mellark!" Another round of applause he nodded and took a seat next to the reaping balls. "And now," Effie began, "The reaping! Ladies first," There was an uncomfortable silence as Effie dug deep into the pink reaping ball….who will it be this year? She pulled out a slip of paper and read clearly, "Lai Takenaka,"

I became lightheaded and let out a gasp. The odds are definitely aren't in my favor. I saw a flash of golden fabric and Lai was walking up to the stage, I heard myself call out to Lai. "Lai!" I cried, I, like a zombie moved forward and I seized Lai's hand, "No!" A pair of strong hands held me back and just as I was about to scream and probably get myself arrested a girl with dark skin, bright blue eyes, and a blue dress made of floaty material stpped forth. "I volunteer," She said evenly, "I volunteer for Lai Takenaka," The peacekeepers that held me back loosened their hold on me and I scooped Lai in my arms the girl stepped forth and went to the stage. "What's your name my dear?" Effie asked, "Katara Hamasaki," She answered still even. Hamasaki…I know that name and that face….

_I was twelve and bleeding my side was open and my clothes dripped of red blood. I was staggering this way and that through town people who lived in the town shot me dirty looks…well they never expect a poor Seam boy to be staggering and bleeding half to death. As I staggered I bumped into a girl about ten years old wearing a blue apprentice tunic I stood straight and winced but I stared into endless blue pools that were the girl's eyes. "Sorry," I mumbled and she seized my wrist. I was too weak to pull away, I was going to the Hob until a drunk attacked me and I was cut up pretty badly but I still needed to get to the Hob to trade these silk scraps. She scanned me up and down and said, "Come on your hurt,"_

_"No," I mumbled weakly, "I'm fine,"_

_"You are not, come on you can trade your fine silk in payment for being healed," She said and she dragged me through the town to a small building that said, Hamasaki apothecary. We went in and she sat me on a chair and she shouted, "Hama, Hama this boy, he's hurt!" A kindly old woman came in and gave me a grandmotherly smile, "Do not fear me child I am here to help you," The woman had gray eyes and pure white hair. "Lay down on this bed, Katara will tend to you," The same girl came in with a bowl of water. Hama smiled and said, "I'll leave you two alone," her skin was dark and I couldn't help but smile at the blue eyes. "I'm Katara," She whispered and she peeled off my shirt touching my wound. "Zuko," I gasped and I gave her my blue silk scraps, "In payment," She shook her head, "I regret what I said about payment Zuko this one is on the house." Her hands went into the bowl and she had two glowing watery gloves, "You're a water mutant…" I moaned, "Shush," Katara said impatiently, "I need to concentrate," I felt the pain slowly subside and the glowing stopped, she smiled at me and said, "done," I nodded at her and she shoved a handful of healing herbs in my hand. "Take them to your sick Zuko, I heard it's rough in the seam," I nodded and I tipped off that I was a fire mutant by burning only one of the healing herb leaves_.

"…And now on to the boys!" Effie said merrily, I was torn from my thoughts and saw Effie digging around in the bowl and took out a slip of paper my heart pounded in my ears… "Zuko Takenaka," I froze and in a daze I moved forward Lai's grip was vice like around my wrist. "Let go Lai," I said rather harshly and my wrist slid out of her grip. I stepped onto the stage and Effie said merrily, "please give a round of applause for Katara Hamasaki and Zuko Takenaka!" Effie took my hand and Katara's and we both shook hands. I shivered for her hand was strangely cold, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The peacekeepers led me into the justice building and I sat on a chair made of velvet. I heard of velvet and this is my first time feeling it…it was blissfully smooth against my fingers. Lai came in and jumped into my arms, "Please come back home Zuko please," She sobbed into my shoulder. "I'll try," I whispered my voice choked with emotion, "I'll try," and tears slipped out of my eyes. Father gave me a stare, "Win for us Zuko use your mutant power it helps." I flung my arms around father and he stroked my hair tenderly, "Please win," They then left. Shortly afterward Aang came in and he and I hugged. "You're stronger than they are Zuko, much stronger," We separated and he said, "Don't try to kill anyone unless you really need to, find a bow and arrows if they don't have it make one, a weak bow is better than none," Aang gave me a pain filled grin and he left. Another person came in, I recognized her as Trice (Tris) a high-class girl in town. We ate together in school but we never actually talked to each other she gave me a sad smile and pressed a pin in the palm of my hand. "Take it," She whispered, "You can have a reminder from your district," She turned to leave and she said, "Good luck,"

I opened my palm and saw a phoenix encrusted with gold. The single flames of the phoenix connected a golden ring in the phoenix's beak was a flaming golden arrow.


	3. Arrival to the capitol

Chapter three

Arriving in the capitol

AN: finally, the third chapter of this story. Sorry I didn't update sooner…I figured I did.

-Dis is a line break- 

Zuko POV (First person)

Finally we made it to the Capitol- the candy capitol. All the colors weren't natural the yellows painful and the reds were much too bright; everything was so artificial it made my stomach convulse madly. The residents of the capitol were pointing and chattering excitedly at us, happy to see us, happy that we are going to die in an arena of twenty-two other people. From the trains we went into a car straight to the remake center they told me to take off all of my clothes, and they prodded and poked me like birds, which made me self-conscious about myself. I had the utmost urge to wave them away or recoil or worst-case scenario- burn them to artificial crisps. These people were both men who for the umpteenth time said, "Sorry!" As they painfully waxed hair off my chest, I had to cover my mouth to keep from letting out a scream in pain. Faylor and Bain were the ones who I thought they were being a little too overwhelming when it came to remaking tributes. They scrubbed the dirt and acne off my face with stinging soaps and washed my stringy black hair with a soap that smelled distantly of a mix of aftershave and spearmint. Their fingers were harsh and they practically left my hair and scalp aching. They attempted of putting makeup on my face because of the awful third degree burn that covered the left part of my eye and ear. They gave up on it however, and said that it's a nice touch to the "Boy on fire" my stylist Portia came in examining every inch of my bare body her eyes trained on my scar and she said, "Boy on fire suits you well Zuko," I couldn't help but flush embarrassed about the scar, I got into a fire when I was small and damaged my face pretty badly. Portia smiled and she said, "Put on your robe, we can talk in the other room," I ran over hastily to pull on my robe and with a sigh of relief; I walked over to the other room and sat. "One year, we've done the boy/girl on fire bit, now we want to amp it up a bit, it wasn't used in a while so this year we can…add simple, a simple tight suit and the synthetic fire, then we add the tools and the hats." I didn't exactly want to agree, but I was too self-conscious to disagree.

So, it was just that Portia said I walked like a duck and I needed to walk straight…. when I get to the reviews. Portia helped me into the black tight suit and I pulled on a pair of shiny black sneakers and looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe that was me, my hair was attractively messy and gelled up slightly to give it the retro pointy look. She said that I didn't need the makeup; she only highlighted my eyelids with an off tan to bring out my bright sunshine eyes. She handed me a fake pickaxe and said, "We're dropping the hat idea you and Katara are both more attractive than the tributes from last year," I tried to smile, but the idea of dolling us up then dumping us in an arena to kill each other was nauseating to me, it just felt…_wrong_, you know why play dress up with us in the first place if you're going to enjoy it when I kill the next guy or girl, who I just happen to train with in the training center…it's all unrealistic and scary to me, I wonder how the victors live with themselves when they win and yet feel sorry for the lives they have taken to win these games. _Maybe you only have to kill one person, _I thought yeah I could kill only one person when there's the final face off, when there's only one person with you left in the arena…but the thought was hardly comforting. I was lead by Portia to the dispatch center where the chariot was waiting for us. Katara was there, sitting on a chair next to the chariot waiting rather patiently for me.

When I saw her I could've fainted the black suit made her skin glow and her eyes shine, to the brightest blue I have ever seen. Blue was an unusual color for her skin color; it made her exotic and…different. Despite the fact blue was not a common color for people of her race; it certainly did suit her. She scanned me up and down her eyes training on mine, "You look…nice," She said slightly embarrassed. I didn't wait for her to wait for me, "You certainly look beautiful Katara, I must say your outfit brings out your skin and eyes in the most beautiful way I have seen. I'm not doubting you'll get sponsors, you're naturally attractive," She blushed and scanned my eyes for lies and when she saw none, her skin glowed beautifully of pink and red on her face. "Come on, come on the parade is about to start!" Portia and Cinna, Katara's stylist ushered us both onto the chariot. They lit up our capes like they did in the seventy-fourth Hunger Games and I slung my pickaxe naturally over my shoulder. Katara unconsciously slid her hand into mine, I tried to pull away until she whispered, "Don't let go of me, please Zuko," She whispered frantically, her fingers tightened around mine and suddenly I began to enjoy this sign of awkward affection. It wasn't affection; the girl was three years younger than me and was riding in a parade to her death at fourteen, of course she'd be scared, in truth I'd be terrified, so I gave Katara's hand a gentle squeeze and her grip relaxed under mine. Portia and Cinna gave us thumbs up and finally we made it out of the dispatch center and onto the lane. I realized that the crowed was going wild screaming and clapping and ooing and aaaing at the little flickers of light that floated down and shimmered on the concrete lane. I gave my most mischievous teenage grin and looked at myself in the screen: I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my eyes were fire- literally two flaming orbs of gold, flames like the ones that were single on my phoenix pin Trice gave me. My black hair made me selfishly more attractive than I thought I was, and made me someone also to easily win hearts and sponsors, the flames suited me the flames flickered around me making me an intimidating character-even to myself, and that's pathetic. I flashed another mischievous grin to the audience and some of the girls disappeared from the crowd melting their hearts. When I saw Katara I wouldn't be surprised if she got equal sponsors her eyes were in an exotic contrast to the flickering fire around her. Her expression was very indifferent but she was very pretty still, the fire made her whole body glow and I can feel a blush creeping onto my face.

-Dis is a line break-

When we finally made it to the safety of the training center, the other tributes were giving us stares of hatred…well except this boy whom I expected to be from eleven. He resembled Aang with large owlish gray eyes, and an extremely youthful face lets say; he didn't look older than twelve or thirteen, except his skin was a dark, milk chocolate, he had a tuft of curly hair that covered his hair by two to four inches but nothing more. His tribute partner was much older than him she had much darker skin and was more like a woman than anything else. Her hair was pulled into an intricate bun and her eyes were staring straight ahead, big brown eyes, she didn't pay us no mind like the other tributes did but she seemed to be predicting, thinking of a strategy, a plan to win the games. I had to admit she looked pretty good at training, she didn't exactly pay attention to sponsors or how she looked- it seemed that she planned out her survival strategy for a while now, planning every move, until the moment she runs off to the cornucopia. Portia pulled me into a training outfit and I pulled on a pair of boots. Next thing I knew I was aligned next to Katara listening to our trainer tell us not to avoid the survival skills. Then we went out to the stations, I spotted a glint of a sliver bow and arrow and went toward the stations. I picked it up and that mischievous grin tugged on my lips…I knew this, Aang said my aim was perfect, he said it was a trait of a Yu Yan archer to keep everything point blank, they can shoot a fly from ten feet away and pin it to the target without actually killing it…well it hasn't been done before, I have to think about practicing it someday. I stretched the string of the bow and stared at the target and closed my eyes, it was there…there, and hopefully it's not a heart…there was a sound of a knife like object tearing daintily through papery cardboard. I opened my eyes to reveal that the arrow was sticking out of the bulls eye of the target, I felt my grin tug at my lips and I saw some of the other tributes stare at me their eyes incredibly wary. Katara seemed to have no problem at throwing knives because with a flick of a wrist her knife was crudely embedded into the target. Throughout the day I went to the vacant stations learning how to ties more intricate snares, camouflage, and how to throw a shot put. It wasn't easy but I managed. Katara and I met at one point or another in the center learning the same thing. We both knew that this was just extra stuff we decided to learn…we can easily take out all twenty-two tributes with flicks of icy knives (if Katara knows how to fight with her water bending or something) or large lethal bubbles- or maybe with waves of lethal heat and fire daggers. This was all stuff we can use in the arena, plus we have the skill advancement of careers giving us a better chance at (1) sponsors, and (2) winning these games and returning home, scarred, but home. The boy from eleven who I think was named Michel was jumping on the high riser steps dodging the other trainers as they swung paddles at him. He was agile and quick I have to admit, and does have a chance in the game but I just couldn't see someone so young and innocent to kill anyone, I couldn't let Lai go into the games because I couldn't see her killing anyone to claw to victory, and if she didn't win, I don't know how scarred I would've been.

-Dis is a line break-

The training was over, all we had to do was to speak with out mentors about strategy, Peeta talked with us before telling us that camouflage was one of the best ways to survive in the games . "Another strategy is to not go for the weapon, the reward comes to those who wait, grab a pack find water and get to higher ground," Peeta suggested that night before the training session. I didn't want to tell him out here where cameras are training in on every situation going on. "What if fire is on your side? Can you use it to you advantage?" I asked cryptically. Peeta thought for a moment, "If you can defend yourself with fire alone then sure you can use fire to advantage, anything can come to your advantage, but whatever you do, don't meddle in with the other tributes unless you're the one who killed them, if then take the pack and move on alright?" I nodded attentively and Katara looked very nervous, "All I know is to throw knives and drown people," Peeta cut her off, "Good, drowning people and throwing knives will work perfectly to you advantage," He stared at them both, "I don't really care if you don't follow my strategies it's only advice, but let me tell you this, it's best if you guys be yourselves, you two have potential more than any other tributes I had seen, and that's saying something,"

-Dis is a line break-

AN: Chapter three of the 107th games: fire and ice care to review please?


	4. Interviews, traning sessions and scores

Chapter Four

Training Sessions and Interviews.

AN: I'm bored. Ah well here it is ya'll the…yawn…fourth chapter.

I want to thank **Jamesprongslover123, Zutara4ever35**, and **atlaluver** for reviewing my story this is probably the best thing I have ever seen, you people are awesomeness. Here it is the fourth chapter, and…I have yet to get a Beta reader to proofread my chapters…. well nya…fourth chapter here it is.

-Line break-

Zuko POV (First Person)

That statement sent shivers down my spine. I knew, pompously that we had a fighting chance in this year's games; we had a huge fighting chance. Our powers, and our attractiveness made us hate targets by other tributes but targets for a boatload of sponsors. I had to admit I was pretty confident when the Private Sessions came up. I barely paid attention to the Head Trainer as she called out names and ushered us into the room. I was second to last so it was to my advantage of what I was going to do. "Zuko, Takenaka," This was my chance. I stood up and casually made my way to the Training Session…just like a first. When I went in the Gamemakers were on an overhead looking down at me waiting for me. I looked around rather calmly and spotted my bow and arrow, I approached it and smiled as it had a lethal point. I looked at the Gamemakers and they nodded in their approval. Then I turned to the human shaped target and closed my eyes, I sent a small flame to the end of the arrow and shot at it. Flaming silver embedded into my target and it caught fire. This was a strategy I planned to use if it was a life or death situation, the flames guaranteed death if you get hit and live. I can recover my arrow anyway so I turn my opponents into crisps and still get the upper advantage. I saw that the Gamemakers were cheering but I knew it wasn't for me: they saw a cooked hog smooth and ready for the Gamemakers to eat. I was angry, but I shouldn't be they were just interested in a hog they'll be looking back at me soon. Unfortunately my hypothesis was not supported by my observations a few minutes later they were still admiring the stupid baked hog and I was getting impatient, I took my arrow that cooled in the target and aimed for the apple that was lodged in the hog's mouth, then finally I managed to shoot. The apple was ripped cleanly from the mouth and it was pinned to the orange wall to the right of the hog. The Gamemakers stopped what they were doing and spun around to look at me their eyes filled with something like admiration and fear…but I think I was too dim to see it, angrily I said, "Thank you for paying attention," and I left dropping my training weapons and heading for the door. I stomped all the way to the tribute apartment and all the way to my room then with a sigh, I slumped onto my bed my face covering my pillow_. I'm such an idiot! Doing that in front of the Gamemakers could spark rebellion! But of course you weren't aiming for the Gamemakers,_ I thought, _you were aiming for the stupid apple…now I'm going to get a bad score and if I win be an avox._ A few hours later I heard a creak of the door and I abruptly sat up. Katara was standing at my door wide eyed, "Uhmm, hey Zuko do you mind if I cry with you?"

"I wasn't crying," I protested.

"It doesn't matter I want to talk to you," Katara said.

"Yes?" I asked

"We need to think up a strategy, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking we can team up, fire and ice work together right?" I wondered aloud.

"Well no, according to popular belief fire and ice are rivals cursed to hate each other forever," Katara said.

"We can break popular belief, if fire is a boy and ice is a girl, does that mean they are doomed to fall in love?" I asked.

Katara stared at me taken aback at what I said.

"That depends," She said cryptically, "Does ice like fire?"

"Does she?" I asked.

"Um, sort of," Katara said, we then sank into an awkward silence I broke the silence and I said, "You know what? Forget what I said about love it's stupid,"

Katara gave me a sad stare; "I just wish there was a way that I can live without killing anybody, without seeing anybody die,"

I sighed, _"So do I_,_"_

Katara stood up from my bed and she said, "See you in the morning," she left the room leaving me to deal with my own thoughts, a few unsaid words were still in my head and I was planning to say them to Katara, but she left before I can say them: _"Good luck,"_

-Dis is a line break- 

Two days have past and I managed to walk as gracefully as a male ice skater. I had nothing to do so I snuck into the room where Katara was practicing how to walk; she was wearing blue heels and was stumbling around in a white dress. I sighed at the youthful silliness of it all, finally she walked straight and I couldn't help but clap enthusiastically. Katara let out a screech jumping up hiking her dress to her thighs and running at top speed for the door, Effie was also screaming but was less agile, stumbling like an idiot and fantastically falling over. I couldn't help but laugh out loud as Effie sat on her butt, flustered, Katara peeked out from behind the door and giggled uncontrollably she scanned the room briefly and then gave me a quick glare.

"I was bored," I answered to her glare.

"Then take a shower, play with the settings," Katara shot at me.

"I didn't want to," I said simply.

"That doesn't matter, it doesn't give you the right to spy on us girls," Katara said scathingly, she hobbled next to Effie who was scrambling to her feet and fixing her wig hastily only to make her look more ridiculous than ever. "What?" I protested, "Is it my fault that the representative is a woman and I only have one guy to talk to? You should've seen it coming,"

"Yes it is your fault," Katara said her eyes narrowed, exasperated, "You should've thought differently,"  
>I rolled my eyes annoyingly, "Girls," I muttered, "I'll never understand them,"<p>

-Dis is a line break- 

Peeta, and Effie called us to the living room. They announced that they're going to call out the scores from the Gamemakers. I sat, nervous my heart pounding wildly against my ribs. I watched as the numbers flashed on the screen. I saw lots of eights and impressive nine, the girl from Azula the scary one got an eleven, after the female from ten got a seven I saw eleven come up and I could've cheered if he wasn't plotting to kill me. Michel passed with a solid ten, which was impressive for someone so young, the girl from eleven passed behind Michel with a nine. Then district twelve came up and suddenly my heart began to reach up to my throat, then two numbers popped up for me, and my heart nearly stopped.

Twelve.

I got a twelve, the highest number of all of them…twelve…my district, and my score. They must've saw the flaming arrow thing and I shot at the apple in the hog's mouth out of anger which gave me more points than ever. It took a few minutes to realize that my breathing has gone incredibly erratic; Katara was staring hard at the screen. She turned to me and she grinned at me, "Wow! What happened in there?"

"It's classified," I said grinning back. We both turned to the screen and a ten flashed for Katara. I grinned and said, "Aww, I think you deserved an eleven at least,"

She blushed and said, "You didn't see me Zuko,"

I turned away from the screen and rushed back to my room, to see my suit from the reaping lying there slightly wrinkled. I dug into the pockets and I felt the coolness of metal, I felt some more and realized that it was circular and squiggled slightly. I pulled out the circular metal and recognized this circular metal to be my phoenix pin still golden and still perfect. It seemed like eons ago when Trice visited me and pressed this pin to my palm and left without saying anything else but, _"You can have a reminder of your district in the games…keep it,"_ I stared at the hand crafted flames observing every line and detail of gold. The flaming arrow and the bird itself was especially crafted to stand out, from the golden flames. "Zuko!" Katara came into my room, "Zuko, come on Effie and Peeta want you," I didn't listen; I was studying the fascinating detail of the pin. "Oh," Katara sat next to me, looking over my shoulder at the pin, "Is it your token?" She asked mesmerized as she stared at the pin. "Yeah," I said, "My reminder to my district,"

She stared more at the pin, and I saw sadness flash across her face, "I wish I had a token as beautiful as yours,"

"What do you mean? You must have a nice token," I said surprised as I pinned the phoenix to my shirt.

"No, not really, I have this," She pressed two fingers to a pendant that was hovering over her collarbone, it was a blue pendant with swirling patterns all over it the pendant was connected to a wide blue ribbon that wrapped around her neck. "It is a purely beautiful token," I sighed.

"Thanks," She said sheepishly.

-Dis is a line break- 

The next day Portia gave me a suit with golden flames at the cuffs and the pant legs. The suit itself was black and she gave me black shoes, Portia studied my hair closely and tapped her fingers against her tongue and fluffed my hair up. I waved my hands uselessly against Portia and she gave me a sharp slap on the hand,

"Don't move,"

I pulled out my phoenix pin and Portia smiled she took it from me and pinned it to my suit. "It suits you," She said smoothing my shoulder and scanning me with her eyes up and down.

Katara came out from the stylist room and I gasped, she looked about a few months younger her dress was golden, flickering with every move her pendant was removed and replaced with a golden pendant and a golden ribbon wrapped around her neck. The pendant had swirling patterns that resembled fire. She had small heels and a golden headband that pushed back some of her dark fringe. She had synthetic fire earrings and the gold attire muted her blue eyes. Around her wrist were bangles that shimmered with every twist of her wrist. "You look…great," I said my hand playing with the short stands of hair on the back of my head.

"Thanks," She said, I can see hints of pink splotch her face

"All right, all right are we ready guys?" Peeta asked he ushered us into the elevator down to the stage. We were going to go to our interviews where we actually gave out our flashy side. We went backstage and in front of us were Michel and the girl dressed rather nicely in a leaf like theme. I saw how nervous Katara looked, despite the fact she didn't show it, but I saw it. I slid my fingers into Katara's and I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You're going to do fine Katara, just be yourself,"

The reviews went rather slowly, everyone was pretty impressive, when Michel went up he acted so excited and happy about the games his childish behavior captivated the audience. I could tell he wasn't happy, he wasn't excited, he was terrified and he was angry at the games. But he has to act it all out in order to survive.

"Your up next Zuko," Effie said, I moved forward and climbed onto the stage smiling falsely and shaking hands with Caesar Flickerman. I sat on the plush chair and suddenly it felt as if my fear of the interviews has drained away. "Hello Zuko Takenaka," Flickerman said his smile light and playful.

"Uh, hey," I said my teenage grin tugging at my lips once more.

"So, I see that you made a huge impression in the parade, but the biggest impression was the fact that you got a twelve…. so what's your secret?"

"Oh I don't know," I said, "I think I showed off to them and they were in a good mood," The audience laughed mildly.

"So, Zuko do you have a girl back home?" I suddenly blushed and said, "N-no,"

"Aww, come on Zuko don't lie to us, we know there's that special someone," Flickerman encouraged.

"Okay," I surrendered, "There is this one girl, I have to thank her for saving my sister,"

"Saving your sister?" Flickerman asked, "Well, if you win these games she'll just have to date you,"

"I don't think that will work," I said sheepishly, "Because she came here with me,"

_Well, that was the truth after she healed me when I was twelve, a year later Lai got sick and we didn't have the healing herbs to save her. I was thirteen and she was eleven, it was raining and summertime when the rains came in Lai contracted malaria and there was no way we can save her. My father was going to give up hope and let Lai die, but I couldn't, I couldn't let my sister, my own flesh and blood die. I scooped nine-year-old Lai in my arms and I gathered my still clean blue silk scraps, which I was thankful that I didn't trade them at the hob. I ran through the rain holding Lai and keeping my head over Lai's to keep her from getting wetter than she already was. I ran into town stopping to wrap my too large jacket around Lai's prone form. I bumped into a small figure and I spun around and saw Katara at eleven waving her hands over her head. She wasn't wet, her hair was in a ponytail and hair loops and she was running in the direction of the Seam. "Oh hi Zuko!" She said brightly and quickly I nodded about to turn around to the apothecary; she then grabbed my shoulder and asked, "What's the matter?"_

"_Lai is sick with Malaria Katara, she doesn't have much time," I rambled about to turn and run to the apothecary. _

"_Oh come on," Katara cut me off and she tugged at my sleeve. I heard Lai moaning in pain, "It hurts," She cried, "It hurts," _

"_We're going to try to heal you Lai, we're going to try," I said trying hard to keep from breaking down into sobs. We went into Hamasaki apothecary and I settled Lai on the healing bed. Hama came in from the back of the room, "Katara what's wrong? Ah hello Zuko," Hama gave me that grandmotherly smile, and then her smile disappeared when she spotted Lai on the healers bed. _

"_Lai is sick, with Malaria, she's nearly in a coma," I said frantically. Hama stared sadly at Lai who was barely moving, she was whimpering in pain. "I am too old for this Katara, you are young enough and strong enough to save Zuko's erm…companion," Hama said, "Sister," I corrected, "She's my little sister," Hama nodded and turned to the back of Hamasaki apothecary. _

"_Alright, Zuko go get me a bowl of water," I grabbed a bowl and ran to the tap filling it with clear, cool, water. I put the bowl on a small table next to Katara, my fingers ran over Lai's overly hot face and I brushed some sweaty strands of hair out of her eyes. "Zuko?" Lai moaned, "I'm going to see mom again, I want you to tell dad I love him," I bit my lip and seized Lai's hand. "You're not going to die Lai you're not going to die," I assured her. _

"_Zuko?" Katara asked taking a deep breath. "Yes?" I asked edgily. _

"_I need you not to touch Lai it interferes with the healing," My fingers suddenly slid out of Lai's and I nodded mutely. Katara dipped her hands in the bowl of water and the water began to warp around her hands like the gloves I saw before. She raised her hands and her hands were over Lai's now bare stomach. The water began to glow and shimmer and suddenly the room went dark and the only source of light was the healing water. I watched as her hands moved slightly and her eyes were closed, "Wait," I whispered, "You're not transferring that disease towards yourself are you?" _

_Katara shook her head, then she gasped and the glowing stopped. Lai was unconscious and smaller than I have ever seen her. "No…" Katara began tears began to well up in her eyes, "No…" I didn't know how to comprehend Katara's saddened expression, and then I understood. "No…" I said, and I grabbed Lai's hand, "NO!" I sat Lai up, and held her to my chest tears sliding out of my eyes. "I'm sorry Zuko," Katara said she was crying as well, I figured Katara hasn't seen anyone die before. I don't remember much of this, but I think I lost it; I began to cry, not like a thirteen year old, but like a baby. I just…cried, I sobbed and yelled hiccupping, tears sliding down my cheeks and into Lai's hair. I was rocking back and forth in my chair holding Lai in my hands whispering unintelligible things in her ear. After two hours of crying, I was reduced to whimpering my eyes were closed, not accepting what happened. Then the body under me was shifting slightly, I then heard a moan "Zuko?" I looked up and around recognizing that voice to be Lai's. "Lai?" I asked blindly. "Down here," I looked down to see Lai staring up at me her eyes bright gold. "Lai…" I said astonished. Lai smiled, "She did it, your girlfriend saved me," I blushed, "She isn't my girlfriend," she flung her arms around me, "Grandpa Azulon said hi," She said. Katara came from the back of the apothecary and stared at Lai, "I did it," Katara said breathlessly, "Zuko, I did it! Oh my gosh I did it!" She jumped up, I smiled at her, "Congratulations," I said grinning. Katara flung her arms around Lai and me. "You're alive… you're alive,"_

…

-Dis is a line break-

I heard people sniffling in joy and sadness after the story. I stared at them, and the buzzer went off, people groaned and I stood up, "Uhh, yeah," I gave that teenage grin and I walked smoothly off stage. Katara gave me a stare and I tried to smile but I'm guessing it looks like a grimace. "You don't mean it do you?" Katara asked frantically.

"Uhh," I couldn't speak a blush was sneakily creeping up my face. "Come on Katara you're up!" Effie cried and she shoved Katara up on stage. I listened intently as she gracefully walked up on stage her dress flickering with every move. "Oh hello, dear aren't you a sweetheart," Flickerman said lifting her hand and kissing it. I felt my cheeks flare angrily, and Peeta half grinned at me.

"You saw Zuko's love confession, Katara I want to ask you…. do you love him? Or are you starting to?"

"He is cute," Katara admitted and my cheeks flared embarrassingly, "and I did start liking him, every time we bumped into each other in town and sometimes at school," she gave a false giggle and batted her eyes at the audience. I didn't hear the rest. I was lost in thought.

_Again that_ _was true she wasn't lying, Every time I would tear through school I would bump into a small figure, I spun around to see Katara turning around and stopping to pick up her papers, "Sorry," She mumbled. I stooped down to help her pick up her papers, "Don't be," I said, I was fourteen and she was twelve. This wasn't uncommon in school, we, as in Katara and I had a knack of bumping into each other at least once a week. Now it was just getting normal but when we would bump into each other we would blush in unison saying sorry hastily and acting disoriented and confused…_

The beep sounded and it tore through my thoughts, everyone was cheering and screaming for Katara who batted her eyes once more and graced herself off the stage. Peeta led us away from the stage as the audience began to clear out.

-Dis is a line break-

We went back to our apartment, and I went into my room, tomorrow I would be in the arena fighting for my life and probably dying I would experience several weeks of what many tributes before me experienced. Katara knocked on the door and I said, "Come in,"

Katara came in her eyes filled with fear, "Zuko?"

"Yeah?" I asked I patted a space next to me and she sat there.

"Zuko, I don't want to say this on camera, we're probably being watched anyway…. but…." Her eyes filled with tears and she said, "I'm scared Zuko…I'm scared to die," I opened my arms to her and her arms wrapped around me her face digging into my chest. "It's okay to feel this way," I said, "I'm scared too," I ran my fingers through her hair, "No you're not," She said, "You're the bravest person I met,"

"Thanks, you're very flattering but it's a lie," I said, "I'm not very brave," I felt my stomach tickle inside in a bad way. "I'm terrified," I admitted, "I'm very scared," I brushed Katara's hair with my fingers. "That what makes you brave," Katara mumbled through my shirt, "The fact that you are going to face something so scary anyways despite the fact you are terrified makes you brave,"

"Then you are brave too," I said my nose pointing downwards into her hair, "You're facing the same thing, so you're brave too," We separated and her fingers traced over my scar. "Maybe I'll develop a healing method to get rid of scars," She said smiling, "If I win of course,"

"If?" I asked in disbelief, "Not _if_ you win, _when_ you win," I finished reassuringly.

"Thanks for caring, I'll try not to kill you in the games," Katara said lightly punching me in the arm.

"Oh, ha, ha very funny Katara," I said sarcastically. "I'm not sure if you'll kill me, I'd rather die of natural causes or someone from one to kill me instead,"

Katara rolled her eyes, "Of course I wont kill you, and I'm too sweet like that,"

It was my turn to lightly punch Katara in the arm, "Yeah, yeah you're too sweet like that, sweet on the outside and bitter on the inside," We sunk into silence and suddenly we both began to laugh out loud, and all of our tension before the games vanished. "Wow, have other tributes been like this?" Katara asked her hand brushing across her nose sniffing. I raised my hand and wiped away her stray tears, "There's always a first time," I whispered.

-Dis is a line break- 

AN: Why hello peeps, it took me all afternoon on April thirtieth two thousand twelve to write this chapter. I just you know added in some Zuko/Katara chemistry and Zuko's confession about "a girl back home" is sort of true because he admired Katara's healing skills to a point that he began to I don't know, fall for her. Well, I wish someone could think outside the box and draw fan art about this…because I surely can't. It's only a thought! Well guys, hopefully you have thoughts about this? The anonymous reviews aren't disabled so go on review people who read this and are not fanfictioners.

Alllll right, most of the tributes here are OCs! We certainly see that Michel is an OC I made up in replacement of Rue.

Here they are

District one Male: George Mein

District one female: Meeng

District two male: Haru

District two female: Heather

District three female: Azula! Nonbender

District three male: Ran (from the beach)

District four female: Suki

District four male: Zane

District five male: Sokka (believe it or not in here Sokka is not Katara's brother sorry… :/)

District five female: Ty Lee

District six male: Leven

District six female: Toph

District seven female: Mai

District seven male: Kid! Zhao (Admiral Zhao as a kid -_-)

District eight female: Jin

District eight male: Kid Pakku

District nine female: Faynora

District nine male: William

District ten female: Lavender

District ten male: Teo

District eleven female: Lily

District eleven male: Michel

District twelve female: Katara Hamasaki

District twelve male: Zuko Takenaka

Most of these guys will die but I need the idea of who is going to live near the end! Don't kill me about the kid Pakku and kid Zhao…believe it or not I was thinking about kid Bumi being a tribute. Who do you want to live near the end? Place a review to express your opinion!


	5. Let the games begin

Chapter five

Let the games begin

AN: Hello peeps, I'm back with another chapter for The 107th Games: fire and ice. Guess, who I want to thank? I want to thank **Over the Weather**, **atlaluver, JamesProngsLover**, **alexa-heart **and **zutara4ever35 **for reviewing my story. Now, it's time for new review responses,

**Over The weather**: Zuko's scar in this story isn't much of a sensitive subject to him. When he was learning how to cook from his mother when he was small he got his face too close to the fire and accidentally burned half of his face. He barely remembers what happened only remembering, barely from joking stories from his father. You want me to stray away from the original story? Good idea but I have to see with the other readers if they want this change to go into this story so, yeah, **Readers, do you want me to stray from the original story? Or do you want me to stick with it? Vote, with a review, you can even send anonymous reviews! But for now I'm sticking with the original. **

**atlaluver: **Thanks! You're so sweet!

**Zutara4ever35: **Hmmm, I never thought of Teo as the kid from district ten, I'll try to change that. Haru as Cato, as unbelievable as it sounds I was being incredibly random by adding OC's and some Avatar Characters as the other tributes. Again, same thing with what I said about changing the way the story is going, I have to check with other readers to see if this is okay. I'm going to say something that's going to be cryptically a spoiler: Azula is going to be Zuko and Katara's problem in the games so it's slightly different. I added the fourth male tribute to chapter four if you wanted to know. Another thing, as much as it pains me to say, yes Sokka is going to die that's why you can vote on who lives throughout the games and who dies in the bloodbath and all that stuff. If you want Sokka to live to the time when there's only lets say four people left, you have to vote, or I'm going to decide Sokka's, or any other tribute's fate myself. So yeah vote on it! Should Sokka live near the end?

**Alexa-heart**: Thanks! (Laughs)

So yeah, I'm going to try to clear up misunderstandings, and maybe make some itsy bitsy changes to the story since it has a twist of it's own. But lets say, big changes to the story have to be voted on, and little changes I can decide for myself, like who the bad guy's gonna be. If you saw the now updated tribute list and saw a familiar bad guy name, you can guess who it's going to be. Sorry for the corny-cheesiness of the fourth chapter chemistry…. I can't captivate an audience… so I will not win the hunger games… :P

So now! On to the story!

-Dis is a line break- 

Zuko POV (third person for now)

_He was ten when he saw it, ten, and hoping that when he becomes eligible he'll never get picked into the games. They were all sitting around on the couch or on the floor watching the T.V tensely. The camera was trained on a girl from district five. She had stormy grayish, brownish eyes and a long brown braid that streamed down her back; she did impressive flips and twirls and knows how to knock people down just by poking them. She was sweet during the interviews and nicer than any district five tributes in history. That probably was the first time Zuko fell in love. He'd watch the district five tribute dreamily sighing every time she poked her opponents; she was twelve at the time. Every time she poked her opponents a short time later they would die from the hands of another tribute. Zuko always thought throughout those weeks that she was going to be the victor of the 101__st__ Hunger Games. But no, while she was sitting letting her guard down and creating an impressively discreet fire an arrow shot out driving itself into her stomach. That first shriek of pain, pained Zuko, he didn't want to see someone so nice, so innocent die in these brutal games. She tugged out the arrow and realized too late that the arrow was tipped with poison and barbed to rip out whatever it penetrated. So when she tugged it out, it had pieces of skin and gut skewered in the barbs, she was crying and sobbing hysterically in pain, blood poured out of the wound and she was reduced to whimpers. Emerging from the trees, was a girl with a messy bun, some of her hair fell in front of her face. She had golden brown eyes that filled with bloodlust, she was the girl from district three who was sixteen years old, and her name was Ora. Of course she was no victor, Ora but she did last. The girl from five, Wan Lee was killed by Ora, the bloodthirsty Ora who would do anything to win these games. Ora was laughing when Wan Lee died, saying that she was 'too weak' to win. Zuko swore that no one in his family will get picked for the games and encounter someone so similar. Who knew how wrong he would be when his swear was broken…_

Zuko's eyes flashed open and he abruptly sat up a silent dread suddenly stabbing through him. His hands met coolness on the sheets and he was panting heavily, he soiled the dark brown silk sheets with sweat. Zuko waited until he regained his proper breathing and he looked around. It was still night and he was quite tired but still, Zuko stood up tugging the sheets off the bed and replacing them with clean ones. He pulled off his pajama shirt, grabbed a towel and dried the sweat off of his neck and chest. The door creaked, peeking out from behind it was Katara who was in a blue and golden silk gown, "Uh, hey Zuko I heard you get up and I decided to visit,"

It was an awkward scene for both of them. Zuko, shirtless rubbing a towel across his neck and chest, and Katara, in a gown with her shoulders only covered with spaghetti straps.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She asked coming in and standing in front of Zuko.

"No," Zuko said, he noticed that Katara's hair was down and long some of it, fell in front of her face, to him the hair that fell in front of her face was the hair that gave her the hair loops.

"Thanks," She said and she sat next to Zuko seeing that his face and hair were covered in sweat, Zuko shifted uncomfortably as those eyes pierced his own. Katara frowned, "You're much too sweaty, to be drying yourself off like that,"

Zuko POV (back to first person)

Her hand pressed against my forehead,

"You're burning up," She moved her hands in an intricate manner and I felt water lift off my scalp, out of my hair. I felt water lift off my still sweaty neck, and chest. She was now holding a floating bubble of water. I was dry now, her hand once again pressed against my forehead and she said, "You're still burning,"

My stomach began to ache, it began to clench and unclench uncertainly she brought some water and began to heal me trying to massage the fever out of me. I then bowed my head and I felt saliva slowly ooze out of my mouth and I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked. I didn't answer I walked over to the bathroom with Katara following me, and I threw up into the toilet. She gasped and went by my side, rubbing my back comfortingly. I didn't stop throwing up until all the contents from my stomach were empty.

"Nervous," I muttered dimly, "I'm sorta nervous," I wiped my mouth and walked over to the sink. I turned on the tap; I was faintly fascinated at plumbing and hoped somehow, back at the Seam we could build a plumbing system.

"About tomorrow?" Katara asked softly.

"Yeah," I answered and I felt my stomach clench again and I felt some acidic substance go up my throat. I turned to the toilet and threw up again. That night was horrible, I guess I could not be blamed, I can die at any moment tomorrow I think I had in every right to go through my weak moments I mean everyone who had to endure these games had to go through their weak moments even if they look strong or say they're strong. I bet even the girl from district three, Azula is her name? Even she has to go through weak moments there is a matter of time before I try to filter out her strengths and weaknesses.

-Dis is a line break-

When morning finally came, I was ready to dunk my face into a bucket of icy cold water. I went down to breakfast and ate as much as I could though Katara, who stayed with me that night limited the amount of food I could eat in fear I would barf again. I was distantly glad she cared about me like that. The last thing I ate was a potato Katara requested for me, it wasn't poisoned or bad tasting either, and in fact my queasy stomach stopped acting like a total jerk to me and began to calm down. We were led to the hovercraft which contained two long rows of seats with our district label on them, for example mine was 'DISTRICT: TWELVE, MALE' I sat in my appropriate seat and I waited calmly for what was going to happen. I spotted a girl who I thought was Wan Lee, the girl from the 101st Hunger Games with stormy gray eyes, and a long braid, she even belonged to district five. I spotted another girl, who looked like Ora, the one who killed Wan Lee in the 101st Hunger Games; Azula, she now that I saw her she looked like one to be feared, she had bloodlust filled in those golden brown eyes, and black hair in that déjà vu messy bun with hair falling in her eyes. I was figuring that these two look alike were relatives of Ora and Wan Lee. I saw Michel sit in his labeled seat his eyes filled with something like fear, or determination. I noticed that he was very small for his age and gender, at twelve I figured him to be slightly taller and have more muscle I think it's normal since he's the farming district. No, he had regular muscles of a regular child. The girl tribute from eleven was called Lily because she represented purity of the mind and soul. She had a lot more muscle than Michel and seemed to have a lot more physical advantages than Michel, but he got a ten…how the heck did he earn it? I was pulled out of my thoughts when a peacekeeper lady took my wrist and inserted a syringe into my wrist. I had no idea what happened and then it hit me…._ tracking devices…_ These tracked the vitals of each tribute and when they died… the cannon. I felt distantly sick at the new thought. After everyone's tracking devices are in place I was led to an empty room with a desk and a seat. Portia was there, smiling grandly at me, I went into my pocket and my fingers grazed the phoenix pin, I pulled it out and pinned it to my shirt. Portia helped me into a thin jacket and she spotted the phoenix pin,

"Very nice," Portia whispered, "never take it off, keep it with you at all times, good luck Zuko," She pressed her forehead against mine and I sighed

"Thanks," I muttered. I was led off to a cylinder and I stepped in without complaint, without rebellion. The door to the cylinder closed and I felt darkness close in, I stood there panting heavily my brain in overdrive, I was scrambling to get ready to run like twenty three other people are after me, and will be willing to kill me…which is going to happen. Then a plate pushed me up to open air I stood there in the cylinder seeing the tributes ready to fly like the wind. Ahead of me was the cornucopia glinting in the sunlight, filled with weapons, and packs, and… a silver bow and arrow! My eyes trained on the silver bow and arrow ready to run fast to it. I barely heard them countdown it felt as if I was pressing my face against the glass of cylinder ready to launch out like some bloodthirsty idiot.

-Dis is a line break- 

"…. Let the 107th Hunger Games begin!" The cylinders opened and I didn't think, I acted; I zipped fast down the clearing to the cornucopia. I saw the other coming to the cornucopia just as fast; I grabbed the first pack I saw and the bow and arrow, running fast. Something flew past my face and grazed my cheek. I spun around and saw Ora's relative, who I believe is called Azula grinning madly at me. I said nothing I just turned and ran in the direction of the forest as fast as I could. I didn't stop running until the sounds of war and fighting were now dead to my ears. When I did stop I slumped to my knees and sat on the ground pulling my pack in front of me, I was moderately lucky I had a pot for water, iodine, a sleeping bag, strips of beef and crackers, and a vest full of an array of knives. I was guessing that this was supposed to be for some girl from district one…but I didn't exactly care. I pulled on the vest under my jacket and smiled, "At least it's good for hunting or something," I muttered to myself. When I managed to regain myself I turned and began to climb a tree to sleep in, I set up camp up there…sort of. I took some vines that were twisted up there and cut some branches and made a rather sturdy platform. I stretched my sleeping bag out and lay on top of it. I took my bow and arrow and held it close to my chest, watching…. waiting… I knew very well I could fry people below to human nuggets but I considered myself smart not to if it's a fight the capitol wants, it's a fight they'll have. Night fell and I realized that four died tonight, the boy from district four, the girl from ten, the girl from one, and the boy from nine. The anthem blared and when it ended I fell into a fitful sleep.

-Dis is a line break-

The next morning I took into consideration that I was going to have to find water, I jumped from the tree I felt a sharp pain and something wet was streaming down my neck. I turned around and saw the girl from three, Azula, the girl from five, and the girl from seven standing around me.

"What now then?" I chuckled my hand pressed against my ear and something warm was gushing from it. "Now," Azula laughed, "we kill you," the girl from five flipped forward and I recognized her, not as Wan Lee, but Ty Lee, Wan Lee's cousin. She punched near my shoulder and I ducked, I backed off and I felt something cool graze my shoulder. The boring girl from seven- Mai was throwing knives with precision and accuracy. I fumbled with my bow and arrow and pointed it at Mai, she did look pretty she also looked like some assassin, calm, cool, collected. I knew I had to get rid of her first, I could shoot them all in the neck if I wanted to, the three can all die at once. It seemed as if I was soft on them, Ty Lee jumped at me and sort of punched my elbow. I felt them arm slump and I clung onto my silver weapons. Ty Lee was near and smiling,

"You're cute," She said jubilantly. I staggered backwards and ran from the scene about three knives flew in my direction. The fourth knife sort of flew through my fingers; it felt like it was flying in slow motion. I grabbed it when I felt the hilt and saw some of the serrated edge, smeared with blood. I took the knife into my other hand and saw that there were two bleeding lines on my palm. I hastily wiped my hand on my pants and sprinted as far as I could carry myself. When it felt like to me that the trio whom I predict aren't careers, were a fine distance from me I sat on tree roots and saw that the lines were still bleeding. I rolled my eyes to myself, thinking, _if only Katara was with you she would heal these stupid cuts. _In my wandering mind somewhere I had a floating thought of being her ally, I can help her and she can help me. We can change the fact that fire and ice are rival elements. I sighed and took a cracker and nibbled on it, a lot has happened so far and I still didn't find water. So I stood up hoisted my backpack up and walked forward having no sense of direction whatsoever. Hours past and the feeling of thirst crept into my mouth and throat. I just didn't stop walking, it felt like the idea of finding water, left me, yet it was a goal at the same time. I, several times went into my pack assuming water was there. I shook my head and realized that I wasn't sweating… that's a problem. I needed to find water, the hot sun was supposed to make me sweat but I realized that my skin was dry and moderately brittle. Around, of what I assumed was the afternoon, it was painful to swallow and I couldn't walk any faster than my two miles an hour. My neck was stiff and sticky and when I scratched that part of neck my nails were encrusted with blood. After another hour my throat was burning as if I sprinkled hot spices into my own mouth. The temperature was raised several notches. I tried to wipe my mouth and realized that it was impossible. Every time I wiped my lips it took a second slower to realize they were bone dry. I wanted to sit down, but I couldn't in fear I wouldn't get back up. I'm figuring that I still don't have sponsors, maybe I do I just haven't shown any reason to need them. Then it hit me, water! Maybe Peeta can send me water! Just a pint, yes it's pricey but it would strengthen me to find my own water. I looked up and saw no clouds, I'm probably miles from the lake, so yes, water from sponsors is a good option. I look to the sky and say as loud as I could, "Water," there was a silence and again I said, "Water,"

Somehow Peeta is holding the sponsors back from giving me water. I felt some sense of déjà vu again, _Haymitch held back sponsors for Katniss when she wanted water. _I heard that she called for water and they didn't give it to her because she was near it. I took a deep breath through my nose, because my throat was still burning and I sprinted fast into the direction I was going then my feet sank into something cool and dirt like. I stopped to realize that I was at the source of water. That was mud and the scent of lilies were in the air, I saw reeds and plants around it: A pond. I sprinted forward and stopped sighed deeply and realizing my downfall, _you have to wait for it to purify when you get it. _ I took out my pot and the water bottle, which I found in another pocket and the pond water rushed inside the pot. I lifted it and dropped two drops of iodine into the water. I could easily boil it but I couldn't risk the capitol's reaction. I waited for what felt like an hour when I drank it. It was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted, it felt like a hundred fires in my throat were put out. I could've sworn I heard the laugh of the Gamemakers and I realized steam was flying through my teeth. I let my own laugh ring out but I stopped when I heard my laugh sound bitter and high-pitched: mad. I spent two hours just slowly drinking water, until my supply was replenished. I filled a small water sack I found along the way from walking and put a few drops of iodine in it. Afterwards I stood up getting my things together and kept on walking.

-Dis is a line break- 

The scent of smoke filled the air and I momentarily thought I accidentally fire bended in front of all of Panem. Then I turned to find the scent of smoke and saw a large wall of fire come right at me.

-Dis is a line break-

End of chapter five.

Eh, it's a little weak in um transition from the capitol into the arena and I told you I would give the story a bit of a changeable twist! I changed chapter four a bit so I advise you to check it out. Sorry it was a long time since I updated I was writing drafts and excerpts on other chapters. I also had a bit of writer's block on this particular chapter.

Updated list of tributes:

District one Male: George Mein

District two male: Haru

District two female: Heather

District three female: Azula! Nonbender

District three male: Ran (from the beach)

District four female: Suki

District five male: Sokka (believe it or not in here Sokka is not Katara's brother sorry… :/)

District five female: Ty Lee

District six male: Leven

District six female: Toph

District seven female: Mai

District seven male: Kid! Zhao (Admiral Zhao as a kid -_-)

District eight female: Jin

District eight male: Kid Pakku

District nine female: Faynora

District ten male: Teo

District eleven female: Lily

District eleven male: Michel

District twelve female: Katara Hamasaki

District twelve male: Zuko Takenaka


	6. fire and new friend

Chapter six

Fire and a new friend

AN: _Peeks from behind a bomber bunker. _Ummm hey, I know I haven't been updating too much so far. I just lost the inspiration here but I'll manage. I've been reading awesomeness by Redfeathersky it's called _After the second rise_. So, addicting I have to admit in that story Harry is a dark, sexy beast with a dragon hide trench coat and I think a scarf and a black cane. Go check it out, I believe awesomeness like this doesn't get enough credit. Though, stuff like that doesn't compare to Celebony's Recnac Transfaerso, I cried during that story.

Thanks for all of the reviews, I had a terrible case of writers block and I'm forcing myself to write this any ideas are accepted I'm becoming desperate! On with the show!

-Dis is a line break- 

Katara's POV (1st person)

Waves of heat came over me, overwhelming me. I scrambled to my feet and tumbled over rocks and logs. I stuffed my pack and slung it over my shoulder stumbling once more and charging forward. _Where did this fire come from?_ I know Zuko didn't try to set a tree on fire. He's too smart for that; this was too artificial, this was Gamemaker fire. I turned to the animals rushing ahead of me and I followed them. I trusted their sense of direction more than mine. If anything I could run straight into a pit full of snakes or something. The fire is licking at my feet, burning my toes. When I waved my arm against the fire a white hot flash of pain flared across the skin on my hand and I began to scream. I willed myself to rush faster, the animals have ran away long ago and my rival element began to singe my clothes. I paused and lashed out a whip of water at my shoulder through the smoke…I knew the capitol wouldn't see this, the smoke was an advantage to me. Besides, the water wasn't doing a very good job at doing anything to the fire. The fire then stopped itself suddenly and I slumped myself straight into a pond of water. I smiled and splashed rather stupidly in the water, then I took my water bottle and scooped up the water. I purified it and sipped it washing out the bitter taste that rose in my mouth. I made swirling patterns in the mud and stared mesmerized at the smoke that wafted through the forest. Bands of broke through the smoke making the whole scene much more beautiful than it really was. There was a rustle in the trees and I stood up listening furiously to the rustling of what I predict to be feet against leaves, I clutched the bottle, terrified as the sound came closer and closer. A boy about a year older than me with brown hair in a pony tail that looked cut off and blue eyes that looked like mine, and brown skin, Also similar to mine emerged from the bushes. His face was covered in soot and his clothes were ripped a long burn covered his shoulder and ran along his neck towards his cheek. He raised his spear over his head and I froze, terrified as he eyed me coldly ready to strike.

"Please make it fast," I whimpered closing my eyes. Instead of burning pain in my heart I heard the boy speak,

"So those are your last words?"

I opened my eyes in surprise the boy still had his spear at the ready, instead of having a cold glint in his eyes, instead he had a glint of slight amusement in his eye.

"What?" I asked surprised, "Wanted for me to be dramatic for the audience? I don't blame you, it's every man for himself out here,"

The boy sat down on a rock a few feet away from me his spear still clenched in his hand, "Ah, you understand also. You're the girl on fire, the girl from district twelve,"

I nodded silently and I said, "Fire isn't my element, it's my rival, I'm more of a water person,"

The boy's ears perked up and his face lit up,

"You too? I love the water, hate the fire since the little chase with fireballs,"

"Yeah," I said, "By the way, I'm Katara,"

The boy smiled and I noticed that he loosened his grip on the spear, which I recognize it as a bone from a seal.

"I'm Sokka,"

"You're the kid from District Five, technology, right?" I asked, "I expected you to be a little bit more stuck up,"

Sokka frowned, "Me? Stuck up? Where I come from we sometimes never have enough to eat,"

I sighed, "We buy most of our food, but we get food by healing the richest in District twelve," I shook my head, "Hama and I are almost always hungry since our father and mother died, Hama is my grandmother," Sokka nodded a sigh of understanding.

"It's rough all over," Sokka murmured. After a moment of silence, he said, "You hungry?"

I felt my stomach rumble loudly, "Yes, very hungry,"

A ghost of a smile speared on Sokka's face, "I could already tell," He pulled out a drumstick from a plastic wrapping and handed it to me I shot him a look and he said,

"Come on, I didn't poison it, before I met you I was thinking of eating it all for myself," I carefully took the plastic wrapped drumstick and he murmured, "It's a groosling," I sniffed it and smiled slightly. It had a salty aroma and I can see grease dripping from it. I took a bite off of it and sighed, it was good, no wonder he wanted to eat it all for himself. I began to tear off parts of the drumstick hungrily, the sweetness of berries still covered my mouth and it mixed unpleasantly with the drumstick, but I did not care. I was holding life in my hands.

"So, how did you manage before the drumstick?" Sokka asked through a mouthful of groosling he spat out some grease as he talked and I recoiled slightly Sokka realized this and wiped his lips and swallowed his groosling.

"Berries," I said and I popped one of them in my mouth, I guess I'm craving for them at the moment after the groosling. "I've been eating them for days,"

Sokka smiled as I popped another one in my mouth and threw one to him. He sniffed it suspiciously and he popped it in his own mouth and a grin a million miles wide spread across his face.

"They're tasty, like some Hunger Games desert," He said and I nodded,

"I think I've been eating too much desert then," Sokka laughed.

"So, do you mind if we can be an alliance?" I asked, Sokka stared at me curiously and he said, "No,"

"Why?" I asked surprised, "You helped me and I can help you, I'm a healer,"

"It would put you in danger, I believe some of the Careers are after me. A girl from District three is after me, plus her new allies from five and seven. I bet she's after you too it would only be her advantage to have us as allies so she can kill both of us,"

"What if she's not after me?" I asked.

"She'll still kill you, it's not like she thinks you're too useless to kill,"

"Who says I'm too useless to kill?" I asked indignantly, "I am very useful, thank you very much!" Sokka raised his arms peacefully,

"I didn't say you were useless, I meant Three thinks you're not too useless to kill,"

"So it means I'm a little useless?" I asked bluntly.

"No," Sokka said uncomfortably, "I just don't want to put you in danger, that's why I don't believe in Alliances,"

"Oh," I said, "Are you sure?"

"No," Sokka said. I stared at him blankly.

"I thought you said," I began.

"All right! All right!" He said, distressed, "We'll be an alliance! Just don't bug me!"

I laughed at his sudden agreement. I held out my hand to him, and he gripped his own hand in mine it was rather cool and I felt a smile creep up my face.

"What are we going to do now?" I eyed his burn, and he hastily covered it when he saw my gaze.

"Sokka, you're hurt," I said my motherly instincts were coming to me I had the urge to water heal, but I couldn't risk their reactions.

"Yeah, so?" Sokka said gruffly he hissed in pain as he made more of an effort to cover his burn.

"You're so stubborn," I said and I pulled Sokka towards me with all my strength. He had the stubbornness of a pack mule, keeping his buttocks planted firmly to the rock.

"You need to take off the shirt," I said as my fingers ran over the exposed, burnt skin. Sokka looked positively alarmed and tore his shoulder away from my fingers.

"No way!" Sokka said indignantly, "Yes, I am very attractive Katara and you might use my burn just as an excuse to see me shirtless, but no way am I taking off this shirt! I'm very flattered you know but just, no, no way, no how,"

"Shut up," I snapped at the babbling boy, "Shut up and take off your shirt," Sokka fell silent and he gave me an amusing beady-eyed stare. I rolled my eyes and he reluctantly pulled off the shirt and I took it from him. Luckily, the shirt was relatively undamaged unless you count the rips and the blackened parts, but not much of a torn apart shirt. This shirt can still be useful as a garment. Sokka was right, I really thought him to be conceited but he was quite right to say he was attractive. He was lean and rather fit; his dark skin only enhanced every detail in his torso. I shook my head and saw the patch of even darker skin that ended around his cheek. I uncorked my water bottle and poured the entire contents of water over the burn. Sokka's reaction to the water wasn't of what I expected. He leapt up to his feet shouting,

"Cold, cold, cold!"

"It's supposed to be cold you moron!" I said as he clutched the burn, eyes wide from sudden change in temperature on his skin.

"Right," Sokka agreed he didn't seem to notice that I called him a 'Moron' maybe he agreed that he was acting quite idiotic in front of all of Panem. I shook my head and scooped up more water and poured it again over his burn. This time he sighed and I felt myself smile. Over the course of an hour I poured water over his large burn. Finally, I walked over to a plant I recognized as Aloe Vera and plucked a few leaves off of them.

"Sokka," I said, "I need your knife,"

"What for?" Sokka asked cautiously.

"So I can open the leaf!" I said. He handed me a makeshift knife with a bone handle and I slit open the leaf down the middle. I then smeared the greenish paste over Sokka's burn and he sighed with relief. I looked around his bag for any bandages and found none. Instead I found a long washcloth and for a moment I wondered why he needed a washcloth and I proved it very convenient for when you need to wash dried blood off of your hands or wounds. So far the washcloth was clean and fresh. I tried to hypothesize that Sokka hasn't faced anyone so far.

"So," I said trying to start up a conversation, "Have you faced anyone so far?"

"No," Sokka said, "No one I really need to huh?"

"Outliving others is a great Hunger Games strategy," I said Outliving really sparked my interest. It was like a peaceful way of winning the Hunger Games.

"Thanks," Sokka said and he eyed me carefully and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Sorry, Sokka," I said with a light laugh, "I'll never look at you that way,"

Sokka deflated like a tire, "Oh," he said.

After a while of wandering not too far from the spring, Sokka decided that it would be a very good idea to move on to the next destination just in case the girl from District three finds them.

Our water bottles were full and we had a new energy. The only problem is that we don't have food. Sokka spotted a groosling and flung his spear at it, missing the bird that squawked and waddled away.

I had to stifle a laugh at his reaction and he glared at me only for his harsh gaze to soften he shook his head and turned away from me. We made it to a river and for an hour we walked up this said river. I pulled off my boots to walk pleasantly in the small creek. Sokka glared pointedly and I refused to notice then he eyed the water, pulled off his own boots and walked into the water in front of me. I hid my smile was he splashed as quietly as possible in the creek. Another hour past and we still haven't stopped to rest and we still haven't found food to eat. I spotted a fish swim slowly around my foot and I saw Sokka not looking at me still marching forth. I stopped abruptly and flicked my wrists toward me, willing the water to be drawn to my fingertips. I felt ropes of the formed liquid run through my palm. I willed it to be ice and I with a quick flick of my wrist shot the dagger of ice through the fish just a few feet away from me. Blood clouded the water a few moments later I was walking towards the now pinned, dead fish.

"Katara what happened?" He spun around and saw the ice dagger through the fish. I picked up the fish by the dagger and smiled a mix of blood and water rolling off of the fish's silver scaled body. I raised the fish and Sokka said unable to keep astonishment out of his voice,

"Katara, how did you do that?" Sokka asked his voice full of interest.

"Bending," I answered simply, "I willed the water to turn into ice and kill the fish,"

"You mean, you mean you used, magic?" Sokka said in a frightened whisper as I handed him the still pinned fish.

"Well," I said uncomfortably, "I used something similar, but it's not magic, it's an art, an ancient art that is given to few people,"

Sokka looked positively mortified, "But what if the capitol sees your ability and pull you out of the games, or kill you?"

"Why do you care?" I asked, "They know anyways, what they'll try to do is drive us away where there is no water," I did not add on to the sentence because I knew water was everywhere. In the air, in the plants in the bodies around me I could've easily bloodbended the fish's body to kill itself, but I wasn't that kind of person. Hama taught me everything there is to know about waterbending.

"I care," Sokka said uncomfortably, "It's because I care, about you, you know, I know we just met but you healed me and I just won't know what to do if you died, I wouldn't be able to heal myself," He tried to add the last part in a mean way, but I could already tell he was failing miserably.

"The secret is out anyways," I said crisply as I forced Sokka to sit on a rock, "Now I'm going to heal you properly," I bent the water from the creek and it made a glove in my hands. I placed my watery hands on Sokka's burn and he sighed as more heat was drawn out of the burn.

"That is useful," Sokka, sighed, "I bet you're going to win the Hunger Games if you weren't so fair,"

"Don't try to be modest," I sighed, "I'm only going to use my bending for emergencies,"

"Right," Sokka said a mischievous grin etched across his features.

"Hey," I said warningly, "I volunteered for a reason, I didn't know her but I knew she was important to someone I do know,"

"Yeah?" Sokka asked with a wide smile stretching across his face, "I volunteered too… for my little brother,"

we were met by an uncomfortable silence, pain flickered in his eyes.

"You volunteered?" I asked timidly, "For your brother?"

"Yeah," Sokka said staring at the leaf-strewn ground, "I didn't want him to die,"

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Jason," Sokka said, "My mom wanted a normal name so she picked that one," I smiled at Sokka and he looked up and grinned happily at me.

"Nice to know sweetheart still smiles," My eyes widened and I slapped him across the arm. Then a cannon boomed through the forest and Sokka and I jumped.

"Who died?" Sokka asked as I turned my head to see the face in the sky.

"The girl from district eight," I said. Sokka sighed,

"Oh," He said wearily.

"What?" I asked gently, "You knew her?"

"Yeah," Sokka said he wiped his brow, "She was sweet, especially in the training center, it's a shame she died, her name was Jin,"

"Oh," I said sadly, "Who do you, think killed her?"

"The girl from district three her name's Azula, she faced me in the training center and offered to ally with me, but I refused," Sokka said.

Another canon exploded through the trees and the face of the boy from district ten appeared.

"His name was Teo," Sokka said his eyes staring at the sky now, "We were great partners in the Training center, even asked me to be allies with him, I should've accepted, maybe he would've held out longer," "I think he was killed by Azula," I said. Sokka shook his head,

"Azula wouldn't have killed him, maybe a coward did, he was disabled, his legs got paralyzed in an accident, he told me," Sokka said once more.

"Oh," I said, I couldn't believe Sokka made a decent amount of friends in the Training center to make a decent alliance. Now, those friends were gone, at the hands of the Hunger Games. I was just realizing that these kids were too young to die; they don't even have a job to take care of themselves if they're younger than eighteen. _Too young… _ They had a life to live, and the capitol forced these kids to kill others, only to die in the end. _Why only one should live?_ I wondered. Most of these kids don't deserve this punishment. Again, this is a way to keep the districts in control by forcing them to do the Hunger Games. The Games were a way of saying that we were weak, that this is what would happen if we rebelled against them. This also showed that this can happen to the adults too if they don't stay in line. I don't like Panem, I don't like their ideas of control but it's not like I have a choice. I have a very slim chance in surviving in these games; if I die I might take my peacefully logical opinion to the grave. Though, it's not like they want to listen to me, a Hunger Games, "Victor". If I won, I'd be in Victor's Village with all the money I want, and all the food I want. I know they do this to keep me quiet, to keep my opinion from being heard by the citizens of Panem. I know my opinion would result in rebellion and I'd be possibly killed.

All I know now is that I hope Sokka will win the games for his little brother.

-Line break-

Sigh * I don't know how long it has been since I updated but I updated. I. Need. Ideas. PLEASE! Something that you'll know will spark my interest! Put it in review form below or PM me, or if you don't have an account just e- mail me at Viviana_Simons , the subject being "Fanfiction Idea Fire and Ice Hunger Games" or else I'll just delete it because I won't know what it is. Compliments and suggestions are accepted, and flames will be ignored. I tried to make it as long as I can but I couldn't go on because my inspiration is running thin. Please guys! I need ideas! And please, don't be a creepy stalker. -_-!

Updated list

District one Male: George Mein

District two male: Haru

District two female: Heather

District three female: Azula! No bender

District three male: Ran (from the beach)

District four female: Suki

District five male: Sokka (believe it or not in here Sokka is not Katara's brother sorry… :/)

District five female: Ty Lee

District six male: Leven

District six female: Toph

District seven female: Mai

District seven male: Kid! Zhao (Admiral Zhao as a kid -_-)

District eight male: Kid Pakku

District nine female: Faynora

District eleven female: Lily

District eleven male: Michel

District twelve female: Katara Hamasaki

District twelve male: Zuko Takenaka


End file.
